Hocus Pocus
by courtcourt12797
Summary: Clare is your average teenage girl, but she has a huge secret... she's a witch! With Halloween and her birthday approaching, her powers start acting out. She needs to find out what or who is causing this to happen, and fast. Her biggest desire is at stake! Somewhat A/U. LOOSELY based off of Sabrina the Teenage Witch.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for clicking on this Story. Sorry if there's any POV problems, I usually write in first person. I thought I would try out Third person omniscent for once!You WILL enjoy it! RxR! :)**

**Hocus Pocus**

Summary

Clare is your average teenage girl, but she has a huge secret... she's a witch! With Halloween and her birthday approaching, her powers start acting out. She needs to find out what or who is causing this to happen, and fast. Her biggest desire is at stake! Somewhat A/U. LOOSELY base off of Sabrina the Teenage Witch.

**Chapter One: Coffee and Cockroaches**

"Aunt Audra, can you brew the potions in the dining room. I'm trying to do my homework!" A stressed Clare Edwards said. "Sure dear. Sorry for disturbing your studies." Aunt Audra said. Clare has been strenuously studying for her test for the past two weeks. And it wasn't another other test. It was a test to get her very own witch's license.

16 year old witches take a Witch's ED class for about 4 months, then they have 2 weeks to study for their big exam. If they pass this exam, they can get their witch's license: They become authorized to practice a ton of spells, publicly ride their broom, and intern for a myriad of jobs in the other realm.

"I can't do it! I can't do it!" Clare repeated to herself. "Sweetie, you are an intelligent young woman. You have studied for the past two weeks for this exam. I know you'll ace it." "Thanks Aunt Audra. Can you help me study?" Clare asked. "Why, it would be my pleasure!"

"To make an endurance potion, what key ingredient do you need?" Clare's Aunt Audra asked. "Um...um... I know this one... I remember seeing it in my textbook. It starts with an "s". Um... shoes, no... sweat?" "Close.." Audra said. "Sweat... sweat of a... I got it! Sweat of a runner!" Clare said with confidence. "Good! According to this review, you ARE going to pass. So stop worrying and start relaxing a bit more. For all the hard work you've done these past few weeks, I'm gonna extend your bedtime to 11." "Thanks Aunt Audra!" The porclein-colored girl said. She stood up from the kitchen table and gave her Aunt a sweet hug. After Clare and Audra were done hugging, Clare's other Aunt came in the room.

"Clare, phone's for you. A boy called. I think his name is Eli..." Aunt Helen said.

Eli. They name she never got tired of hearing. Eli was number one best friend. They have been best friends since she was in grade 2 and him grade 3. She had developed a crush on him in grade 6, but never told him. The only one who knows is her friend, Alli.

"Thanks Aunt Helen" Clare walked over to where her Aunt was standing, and grabbed the phone from the 40-something year old woman.

"Clare's got a boyfriend!" Helen and Audra said. They Sounded like a group of kindergarten schoolgirls.

"I do not" Clare whispered. " I don't even like him that way; we're just friends!"

"Hello..." A distant voiced said through the phone. "Sorry about that Eli. My Aunts are just trying to be annoying." Clare gave them an exaggerated face saying, this isn't over. She then proceeded to go upstairs.

Audra looked down at the table, then up staring intently at her sister. "Helen, do you think we should tell her?" "I want to, I just don't know when." Audra said. "She'll be excited when she hears the news, but there are consequences if she doesn't fulfill it." Helen replied, "Clare has a good head on her shoulders. She can do this. We just need to break it to her. Not today though. I don't want her trying to get to sleep with this weighing down on her mind." "You're right, Audra. We will tell her in the morning. It's time we told her." Audra replied, "I agree. Besides, we have only been keeping this to ourselves for the past 5 years."

**In Clare's Bedroom**

"Clare, I called to ask you something." Eli said.

"Go on." Clare said. She felt as giddy as a child on Christmas morning. So eager to see what is under the wrapping paper

"Um...I don't want to sound to stupid... but um... can you tell me what all we had to do for homework tonight?"

_What? Homework? He called to ask me what the homework was? I thought he was finally going to ask me out?_ Her rose-red blush began to fade away.

"Sure. Perino was the essay on the French Revolution. Dawes was who are you. Armstrong was the worksheet on chapter 11 in the book."

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver. I need these good marks to apply to university next year." Eli replied.

"Your welcome." "Oh, and before I forget, I have to ask you something."

"Shoot." he said. _This is it Clare, ask him to the Halloween Dance_.

"Is your band still playing at the dance?" _You chickened out Clare, you chickened out!_

"Of course. Whisperhug makes Degrassi." He then did an air guitar with sound effects.

Clare laughed at his corny move.

They stayed on the phone for hours, talking about everything from friends, school, enemies, politics, games, even the weather. Clare was willing to talk about anything to get to hear his lovely voice.

"Awww!" Clare yawned. "Someone sounds slee-py" Eli said, putting emphasize on the second syllable. "I am kinda tired. I've worked hard." Clare said. "Well I'm gonna go and let you get your beauty rest. Goodnight beautiful!" "Goodnight, my handsome guitarist!" She said. She waited for Eli's end of the phone to bleep off before removing the phone from her ear.

Clare awoke to the sound of her cat talking. "Yeah, I'd like to eggs, with cheese, and a side of bacon. Ohhhn, yeah, a lot of bacon. "Thanks for the wake up call Salem. I didn't know I ordered this luxury item" Clare said sarcastically. "Sorry. Cat's gotta eat too." Salem then left the room. Clare got up did and made her bed, and got dressed. She then descended down the stairs.

"Morning Aunt Audra, Aunt Helen." "Good morning darling" Audra said. "Good morning Clare" Aunt Helen said. "Would you like some coffee?" Helen asked. "Yes please." Helen poured Clare a cup of coffee, meanwhile Clare ate some toast.

She took a sip of the coffee, and spit it out. "Aunt Helen, what's in this coffee?!" Clare exclaimed. "Only the best ingridients: 100% Colombian coffee beans, creamer, and sugar from a unicorn horn." "Aunt Helen, last time I ate something from a unicorn, I puked. It just doesn't taste right to me; like pig's feet. But thank you anyway." "Your welcome dear." "I have to get going to school anyway" Clare said, pushing her chair under the table, and walking towards the door.

"Clare, honey, wait a second. Your Aunt Helen and I need to tell you something." Audra said. "Yes, Aunt Audra" Clare said, now at full attention. Helen and Audra gestured for her to have a seat at the table. She did as she was told.

She surveyed the current situation. Her aunts didn't look mad, but they did look serious. _I wonder if I did something?_

_"_Am I in trouble, 'cuz I can explain." Clare said. "No, you aren't in trouble, but this does concern you" Helen said.

Audra began to explain. "Clare, we know how hard you have been studying for this test. And if you pass, you get a reward." "What kind of reward?" Clare curiously asked. "If you pass the test and get your witch's license, you can live with your mom."

Clare wasn't allowed to live with her mom because she was a mortal. Clare's dad had married her mom, and didn't know that witch's couldn't marry mortals. If this happened, then the children were banned from seeing their mom. In fact, all her mom knew was that she was living with her father's sisters.

"I get to see mom..." Clare said. So many emotions flooded over her at this moment. Happiness, joy, anxiousness, excitement. She couldn't believe it. The only thing she remembered about her mom was that she was blonde and she wore Chanel no. 5 perfume.

"Yes, you do. Aren't you excited?" Helen asked. "I am... but I'm at a lost for words. How long have you guys known about this incentive?" Clare questioned. "Since you were 10" Audra said. "We didn't want to tell you to early, because you then might have been distracted to even study." "I understand" Clare said. She was overjoyed. This is definetely the highlight of her morning.

"Well, I gotta get to school now. Don't wanna be late" Clare said. She stood up and gave her Aunts hugs and pecks on the cheeks. "Have a good day, Clare" The two ladies chimed in unison.

Clare walked out of her house and into the cold Toronto air. "BRRR!" Clare said. Her muscles shivered and her teeth were slightly chatterring. She was never someone who could take the cold.

"Clare! Wait up!" She looked over to her left, and saw Eli exiting his house. By the way, they live down the block from each other.

He came up to her with his two strap bookbag on one shoulder, A black peacoat, and a pair of black gloves and a scarf to match. "Get any sleep last night?" He asked. Eli was refferring to the conversation between the two from last night. "Plenty" Clare said.

"Whisperhug played a few songs over the weekend. We recorded them, and I burned them onto your ipod for you." He said, handing me my lime green ipod. "So this is where it was. Maybe you have my lipstick too?" Clare asked playfully, gently slapping his arm. " You left it at my house, a couple days ago when you, Adam, and I were playing guitar hero. Anyway, listen to a couple of the songs and tell me what you think." He said. Clare turned on the music player, and scrolled to a playlist named Whisperhug. She turned onto a song called You Get Me.

_They say 1+1=2,_

_I know I got you,_

_You're with me through thick and thin,_

_I am my body, and you are my skin._

_Everywhere I go you're right beside me,_

_Guiding me down this road,_

_Showing me what it's like to live,_

_Loving all our accomplishments._

_You understand my pain,_

_You don't treat me like a charity case,_

_Telling me what's right from wrong,_

_Helping me write this song,_

_You get me, you get me, you get me, you get me_

"Eli, I love this song." Clare exclaimed. "I wrote it just for you, Clare. You are my muse." Clare blushed.

All the stuff he does for her, and they aren't even dating. Many people at school think they are, but they aren't; they're just close.

"You should definetely play this at the dance. It's the perfect slow song to dance to." Clare said. "Thanks" Eli said.

Clare shivered once more. "Here, you look kind of cold." Eli said. He took off his scarf and draped it across her small, pale neck. "Thank you" Clare said. She took in the smell of Eli's scarf. It smelled just like him. Sweet, but not too sweet.

"I am still a little cold" Clare stated. Her feet were now tired of walking to school; her toes inside her boots were now going numb.

"Let me warm you up" Eli said, scooping Clare up off the ground. She bust out into a fit of giggles.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, put me down now" she said. "This instint." But he just ignored her. Besides, Clare knew that she wanted to stay in his arms, until the world ends.

Sadly, he eventually pick her back down on the ground. "All warmed up now?" Eli teased. "Yes" Clare said satisfyingly. They had finally reached the school. They walked to their lockers, which were conviently located to each other.

Clare opened her locker and grabbed her Biology and her French textbook. She took her binder out of her bookbag, and shoved the bag in the top shelf of her locker. She waited for Eli to get all his materials, since they both had Biology first period.

Clare adjusted and her jacket, and almost forgot that she had on Eli's scarf. "Do you want your scarf back?" Clare asked. "You can wear it. It looks good on you" He smirked, and Clare managed to hide the smile she gets everytime she sees the classic smirk planted on his face.

"Rockin' that peacoat Eli!" Their friend, Adam, said sarcastically. He was our best friend, and the comic relief of thier group, the misfits.

"Ready for Bio?" Adam asked. Eli and Clare both nodded their heads. They walked up to the front door of their biology class, and handed them a card with a number on it. "Sit at whatever table has the number on your card." The three of the teenagers all looked at each others card number: Clare, 18, Eli, 23, and Adam, 5. "Bummer" Adam said. Clare walked to table 18, and took a seat. She impatiently waited to see who her table/lab partner would be.

"Is this seat taken?" A girl with dark brown hair, asked. Clare recognized the girl, but couldn't recall her name. "I'm not trying to be rude, but what's your name?" Clare asked. "Imogen Moreno." She said. Now Clare remembered here. It was the one who was the theater fanatic.

"I'm so happy to sit with such a pretty and intelligent lady."Imogen said. She couldn't figure out if she meant it as an insult, or if she was being sarcastic. But either way, a compliment is a compliment. "Thank you" Clare said. Imogen finally took a seat at their shared table. began speaking.

"Class, can I have your attention?" He asked. The room became silent, and fifty eyes were centered on him. He clear his throat and began speaking again. "I have an issue to take care of, so I need you guys to take notes on chapter 12. You will have a quiz on this tommorrow." Students nodded their heads, and he left the classroom.

Almost everyone began conversing once he left the room. Imogen, once again, began speaking to Clare. "So Clare, now they we are lab partners, we should hang out some." Imogen said. "Uh,huh" Clare said. She was too focused on looking at Eli to partially listen to what nonsense Imogen was talking about.

Eli was sitting next to Mike Dallas, the school's number 1 jerk. He liked to prey on grade 11's and 12's, and beat up poor, defenseless boys.

"That's a nice hat" Dallas said. "Thanks" Eli said, purposely avoiding Dallas's gaze. "Mind if I try it on?" He said. Eli was about to say something, but it was too late. Dallas had the hat on his big head. ""Give me back my hat!" Eli yelled. "Luke, catch!" Dallas threw it to Luke Baker, another one of those hockey jerks.

"Try and catch it Goldsworthy" Luke said. The two boys kept throwing the hat back and forth, making Eli the monkey in monkey in the middle. "Give it back!" Eli screamed.

Eli isn't strong, but he isn't weak. He just couldn't physically take these boys. He didn't even have the same stature as them.

Clare was furious and couldn't take what they were doing to him. To get Imogen to leave, Clare sneezed and asked, "Imogen, do you mind getting me some tissues?" She nodded her head and went to go get them.

She was going to try and do the spell that gets rid of pests. She learned it in her witch's ED class.

She whispered under her breath, "I wish these pests would give it a rest, because they are a mess." She pointed her finger at them, to see what would happen next. "This hat belongs in the tra-" Luke was cut off by a gust of wind slamming him and Dallas against the wall. Eli walked over to them to get his hat. He then sat down at his table.

Dallas and Luke weren't through. The gust of wind once again slammed their bodies to the ground, and for the grand finale, turned them into cockroaches.

"Oh no" Clare muttered under her breath. She felt a nudge on her shoulder. Imogen was back at the table, with Clare's tissues. "Thanks" Clare said. Imogen nodded her head, and began listening to music on her phone.

She couldn't believe this. This spell was to make them hurt a little, like for a couple minutes. She said they were acting like pests, not that she wanted them to be pests.

Suddently, walked back into the room. The bell rang. "Have a great day guys!" He said, dismissing the class.

"Are you okay?" Clare asked, grabbing her books and putting them in the bend of her arm. "Yeah, but it was strange. It was like something overtook them. And when I sat back down, they were gone" Eli said. "That's strange." Clare said, sounding as confused as him, just so he wouldn't suspect anything. "Oh crap, I forgot my pencil in the room. See you later?" She asked. "Absolutely" Eli said. He walked to his second period class with Adam.

Clare went back into the classroom, and grabbed an insect jar from the cupboard. She bent down and scooped up Dallas and Luke.

"Sorry guys, but you were being pests" She said, laughing at the pun she made. "Sorry about all of this. I'm gonna fix it, but at least you learned your lesson. "

Clare looked up and realized that people were looking at her talking to a jar. "Carry on" Clare said, exiting the room and heading to her locker.

She arrived at her locker and waited for everyone to exit the hallway until she put up the jar with Dallas and Luke.

"Don't worry, I'll fix this." Clare said.

She was certain that she performed the spell correctly. She had to figure out why her spells were acting up. But for now, Clare knew that she couldn't perform anymore spells. She doesn't want this to happen to anyone else, especially her friends.

**Tada! Thanks for reading this far! How do you like it? I didn't do to well with the 7 deadly sins story i was writing, so I decided to write this. Plus I look Halloween, and Sabrina the Teenage Witch! I plan to update at least once a week, so follow this story. Also, the song that Whisperhug played that Eli wrote for Clare, I made up those lyrics; just a little something to spice up the story. LOL. Anways, Review, Review, Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the follows everybody, although I would like some more reviews. You guys are so sweet! Also, I know Eli isn't in Whisperhug on the show, but it fits in with the direction that I'm going. Also, Imogen plays a huge part in the story! RxR**

**Hocus Pocus**

**Chapter Two: Quizmasters and Kisses**

Once school was over, Clare zoomed to her locker, and ran home. Once she opened the front door of the quaint house, she bolted upstairs to her room.

She sat the jar with Luke and Dallas on the dresser. "There has to be a spell to change you guys in here.." Clare said, flipped through the Edwards family spellbook. She was desperate to find the spell to change them back to humans, although they were awfully quiet right now.

"Is this it..." Clare said. Suddently, a puff of smoke came into her room, and their stood her quizmaster, Randall.

A quizmaster helps prepare teenage witches for when they get their witch's license.

"Hey Clare!" Randall said. "Hey Randall" Clare said. She always enjoyed seeing Randall, but right now wasn't a good time.

"Looks like you need help with something..."Randall said, pointing to the jar with the cockroaches. "Or you're just doing a wierd experiment"

"I do need help. These two cockroaches are two students who go to my school. They were messing with my friend's hat, so I did the spell that makes a gust of wind appear, but it turned them into pests! Do you know how to fix this?" Clare desperately pleaded.

"Yes I do. Are you forgetting that I am a four star quizmaster?" He said. "Yeah, but not a five star one at that" Clare said smugly, a smirk pulling on her lips. "Touche" Randall said. "So do you wanna know the spell or what?" he asked. "I do" Clare said.

"Okay. Say this: I've only done this to a few men, so I take it back, turn back into humans." Randall said.

Clare recited his spell, pointing her finger at the jar. "I've only done this to a few men, so I take it back, turn back into humans!"

POOF! The two boys came out of the jar, and into their natural form.

"What are we doing here?" Dallas asked, confused. "You guys wanted me to help you with Biology, so I said yes, and here we are now."

"Dallas and I would never agree to come over to your house; we don't even like your boyfriend!" Luke exclaimed.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Clare said. Her face began to feel flushed, and it felt like her body temperature rose 20 degrees.

"Whatever, we're outta here!" Dallas said. He walked away, and Luke followed right behind him. "Why do I feel so slimy?" Luke said.

Clare snickered at the comment. At least that was over with, it would have been pretty akward if they would have remembered.

"Thanks so much" Clare said. "No problem kiddo. I've got to get going. And bye the way, I'll pop up at any moment for you to take the Witch's ED exam." Randall said.

They said their goodbyes, and in a flash, Randall was gone. Soon after, Clare's phone vibrated. It was a text from Alli.

_Hey, Clare. Eli and Adam planned a movie night at Adam's house, wanna join?_

Clare texted back.

_I'd love too. I've been bored lately._

Alli answered back her text.

_K, c u soon. Also, you get to spend the whole night with Eli! I know you're gonna enjoy that? ;)_

Typical Alli. She is constantly trying to set Eli and Clare up. But Clare knows that Eli will never like her, more than a friend.

Clare glanced at the time and saw that it was 5:00 already. The movie night started at six, so she went ahead and got ready.

She walked downstairs and realized that her Aunts weren't anywhere to be found. She wrote a note saying were she was, and taped it to the fridge door in the kitchen.

_Aunt Helen and Aunt Audra,_

_I won't be home til around 10 or 11. Movie night at Adam's house. See you later_

_Love you guys,_

_Clare_

She then made her way to Adam Torres's house.

Clare rung the doorbell to the Torres's residence. A gleeful Adam answered the door.

"Bout time you joined the party." Adam said. Clare walked into his house and saw Eli and Alli sitting down on the couch, with a bowl of popcorn in their hands, and soda on the coffee table in front of them.

"Gosh Eli, stop eating like such a neanderthal!" Alli complained. Eli was stuffing so much popcorn into his mouth, that his cheeks were buldging out like a hamster's

Clare giggled. Alli has _so_ many pet peeves. _"A lot of things just annoy me about people"_ She recalled Alli once saying. _"I wish they would just stop."_

"I see you two are having fun" Clare sarcastically said. "Haha Clare. You better come get him" Alli said, getting up from the couch.

It's not that she doesn't like Eli, it's just that they are constantly bickering about things. They're like an old married couple.

Clare sat down next to Eli. Alli and Adam sat in the single chairs.

"I'm glad you could make it" Eli said, smiling at Clare. "I wouldn't miss it for the world" Clare said.

Adam started playing the movie. It was horror. Alli and Clare shreiked everytime someone got killed, while Adam and Eli were in heaven with this movie.

"This movie is awesome!" Adam said. "I know, right?!" Eli exclaimed. Clare had her head burrowed into the crook of Eli's arm.

"Tell me when the scary part is over" Clare said. "I hate scary movies."

"It's okay blue eyes" Eli said. She' blushed whenever he used her favorite pet name.

He kissed the temple of her forehead, and soothingly said "The movie's almost over."

In about another ten minutes or so, the movie ended. Alli popped in another movie, but the four teenagers soon fell asleep.

The first teen to awake was Clare. She looked around, and quickly remembered where she was. She opened her mouth, and realized that she was parched. She silently walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water.

"MMM" Clare whispered to herself. The cold water refreshed her mouth and throat.

She was also hungry, so she raided Adam's pantry, and began eating a honey bun.

"Someone's enjoying a late night snack" It was Eli, whose hair looked a sight.

"Good morning, or should I say, goodnight bedhead." Clare replied.

"You know you love it Edwards!" Eli said. You're right, I do" Clare said sarcastically. "Let's go sit outside" Eli said. Clare walked behind him.

The cool breeze from the night air danced on Clare's stuffy face. Her auburn curls bounced in the wind. They took a seat on the swinging seats.

Eli sat down first, then Clare sat down at the opposite end of the seat. "You can come closer, Edwards! I don't bite!" Eli smirked.

Clare scooted closer to him.

"I've had a great night with you Cl- I mean all three of you. My life is now, excitement level:2" Eli said playfully.

"Eli, you're the funnest person I know" Clare said. She slowly reached to grab his hand. He didn't oblige. She studied his hand.

It was smooth and delicate, like hers, but it didn't feel feminine. It was just right.

Her heart was racing at a thousand beats per minute. _I wonder what he's thinking about this? Is he enjoying it?_

"I love spending my time with you." Clare stated. "I do too Clare." _This is it Clare. Do it! It's now or never!_

"In fact, there's something I've been wanting to do for a long time now."

She looked into his emerald orbs, and crept her lips close to his. _Almost there..._

When their lips became an inch away from each other, she hesitated. _What if this messes up our friendship? But she was tired of saying "what if?" It was time she just said, "go for it!"_

She sucked in her breath, and kissed him. It was fiery and passionate, but no tongue. They were in this position for quite some time.

"Wow!" Clare said. "Yeah, wow..." Eli sighed. "Clare, I have to go. I'll see you later" He ran back inside. Clare walked back into the house, but she was too late; he was already gone.

_Was he upset with me? Did he not enjoy the kiss? But how could he not have enjoyed it? He kept kissing me, he never drew back?_

_Rule to self: Never listen to my instincts! Ever!_

**Hope you guys enjoyed chpater 2! Don't worry, the story is definetely getting started next chaper! Like always, Review, Review, Review! :)**


End file.
